Opposites
by RedRavenGypsy
Summary: Because my writing style has changed so much in the past couple years I am rewriting the entire thing. The basics of the story will remain the same, and I'm leaving the original for a while still. Hopefully this will be better the second time around.
1. Meeting Kurama's Sister

**Opposites**

-Kurama's House-

-Readers POV-

"Glad you all could make it," greeted Kurama. "This is going to be a really fun party!"

The whole gang was over at Kurama's house at the sleep over party thing that he was having to celebrate Genkai coming back to life as well as their victory at the Dark Tournament. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing videogames, Botan was chit-chatting with Keiko, Hiei was sitting in the window and Kurama was sitting on the couch smiling contentedly.

"Yo Kurama, where's your bathroom?" asked Yusuke.

"It's upstairs at the end of the hallway to your left."

"Thanks man."

Yusuke came back downstairs to ready to verse Kuwabara at 'Soul Caliber' again.

"Hey Kurama, what's with that freakish door across the hall from the bathroom." He questioned.

"Oh, that's my little sister's room."

They all froze and starred at him in shock. "You have a sister!?" they all chimed at once.

"Well if it's your _sister's_ room then why is it so weird?" he prodded.

"What could be so freaky about a little girl's room?" asked Kuwabara.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that it was painted black and in blood red, drippy letters it said, 'Keep Out! Enter and DIE!!!' So, seriously Kurama, what's up with that?"

"Oh, well you see, she kind of a gothic, punk, skater chick. She is also a major loner. Maybe even more so than Hiei. She only has two friends as far as I know."

"Really? I would have expected a Minamino to be more like you and Shiori," said Keiko.

"Yeah, I know. We haven't figured it out either. She looks more like she'd be Yusuke's sister and acts like she would be Hiei's sister." Hiei "hn"ed at this. "Perhaps you guys should meet her. You might get along okay and she needs some more friends anyways."

"So why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" questioned Botan.

"I don't know it just never came up. Oh, and Kuwabara, she's not little. She just turned 16."

At that moment a girl matching Kurama's extremely vague description walked through the front door. She had blackish brown hair and muddy brown eyes with emerald green rims. She was wearing black cargo pants and a blood red, slightly baggy, black t-shirt. The muscles on her arms were well toned and slightly tanned. She looked like someone who would be on the Olympics swim teem. She was a head shorter than Hiei and would look like a plane-Jane if she wasn't so gothic. When you peered into her eyes there seemed to be an ever burning flame of arrogance and determination.

"Hey sis!" greeted Kurama.

She glared at him for a minute before turning to go upstairs to her room.

"Wait! I want you to meet my friends," he said.

She stopped dead in her tracks, turned and impatiently waited.

"This is Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke." He motioned to each in turn.

"Hn," she said and she continued to her room.

Kurama face faulted and sweat dropped. She just...left. She didn't give her name in return or anything. Everyone heard a door towards the end of the hall slam shut loudly.

"Well, anyways, her name's Natalie but she goes by Ookami. It's some dorky nickname her friends gave her," said an exasperated Kurama.

-Natalie's POV-

The school bell had finally rung and I was free to do what ever I wanted. I headed to the park. When I got there I swung up into my favorite tree. It was on the edge of the forest and was perfect for hiding in. I climbed effortlessly to the topmost branches and sat were I could watch all the people walk aimlessly by, oblivious to my presence. I took out my sketch-pad from my back pack along with a pencil and began to draw. My sketch-pad was full of pictures of wolves either, sleeping, stalking prey, running through woods and across snowy plains, or fighting each other. I didn't let anyone see my sketch-pad except my two best friends. Due to my weird obsession with wolves, my best buds have nicknamed me Ookami. As far as they are concerned, they don't know a Natalie Minamino. They only know an Ookami Minamino. We nicknamed Lacy, Neko 'cause she likes, no, more like _loves_ cats. And Laura is Kitsune 'cause she loves foxes.

At the moment, I was drawing a Japanese dragon. It looked extremely realistic, almost like a photograph. All of my pictures looked real. I had been there about twenty minutes when I remembered it was Friday and my brother was having his freinds over for a stupid seep-over party thing. I stuffed my items back in my bag and jumped out of the tree landing, surprisingly enough,on my feet. I startled a few bystanders but I didn't care, they all thought I was weird anyways. I took off like a shot, praying that I would make it home before my brother, or at least his freinds, got there. But I knew I wouldn't make it.

'Damn! If only id been smart enough to take my motorcucle to school today!' I thought. Yep, you heard me, motorcycle. It's one of those cool bikes used for dragg racing. It was black with a midnight blue Japanese dragon on the side and midnight blue gost flames on the front end. Neko and Kitsune were so mad when I got it. Let's just say I wasn't the safest driver in the world...

I got home about 3:30pm and knew that my brother and his freinds were already there. I caught my breath and walked inside, calmly and emotionlessly. I hoped that I could just sneek past them but my brother saw me come in.

"Hey sis!" he greeted cheerfuly.

'What the hell is he so happy about?' I thought to myself. I glared daggers at him while cursing my luck and finally turned to leave, only to be stopped again.

"Wait! I want you to meet my friends," he said.

I stopped, turned around and waited impaitiently for him to get on with it. I really wanted to finish that dragon picture.

"This is Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke." He motioned to each in turn. I 'hn'ed and went upstairs, slamming my door shut behind me. I knew that Shuichi would be mad at me for being so rude to his freinds but I desided to worry about it later.

I turned on my CD player so I could listen to music as I finished my dragon picture. I put in my Sum41 CD and skipped ahead to 'Hell Song'. I blasted the sound and pressed the replay button do I could listen to it again and again. Plus I wanted to see exactly how pissed at me i could make Shuichi. He hated it when I did this, and I knew it. It was always so funny to see him loose his cool 'cause he rarely ever did.

I ended up loosing track of time and it was 4:25 before I knew it. Neko, Kitsune and I had an advanced self defence class that started at 4:30 that our parents didn't know about. It taught us martial arts and swordsmanship. I rushed to get on my training gi and stuffed my sketch-pad, pencil, and two katanas into my school bag after dumping everything else onto the floor. I turned off my CD player and jumed out the window. Did I mention I was on the second floor? Well, I was but I had done this lots of times and I always managed to land on my feet completely unharmed. I jumped onto my motorcycle and sped off towards the Black Dragon Swords Dojo and strait into a world of extra torture from Master Shin. After I completed his training succesfuly, I planned to visit Master Genkai. She and I met about eight months ago when I stummbled across her forest and had to fight off a few demons. She noticed a desterbince in the forest and went to check it out. She said 'I held promiss' and to come see her when I finished training under Master Shin. She lead me out of the forrest and I agreed to do so. I had to get to the dojo and fast. It's kind of hard to earn your black belt and the dojo swords if you aren't there to do so, and if I wasn't there in three minutes I would have to give up the honor to either Neko or Kitsune, something I was_** not**_ willing to do...


	2. Training or Torture? And a Drunken Fight

AnonymousHieiFan101: 'Sup homies!? Here's the second chappie. I would have updated yesterday but I had some issues to take care of...

Hiei: You've allways had issues.

AHF101: Just shut up and do the dissclamer!

Hiei: Why should I?

AHA101: 'Cause I'm the athor of this fic and I can make anything I want to happen, happen. Hmm, maybe I'll have Kuwabara hit on you... OR I could always have him hit on Yukina!

Hiei: AnonymousHieiFan101 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

AHF101: HEHEHE! Thank you Hiei. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

**Chapter2: Training or Torture? And a Drunken Fight**

Viewers POV

'Whoo, made it just in time!' thought Ookami as she ran into the dojo.

"You are late Miss Minamino!" said a rather anoyyed Master Shin. "We had almost given up on you." Neko and Kitsune snickered at this. They loved it when Ookami got into trouble, especialy with Master Shin. "Dew to you lateness you will do extra training after you have prooven yourself worthy of the black belt and the dojo swords."

"What do you mean 'prooven myself worthy'?" demanded Ookami hottly.

"I meen _exactly_ what I said!" Master Shin snapped. He liked Ookami/Natalie, (Ew! Not like that!) but hated her cocky attitude. "You will fight me in three matches. One with only martial arts, one with only swordsmanship skills, and last with a combination of the two. Defete me in all three fights and you will gain your _prizes_ and eventually take over the dojo as Master Minamino."

"Hn, let's get on with it then," she said icily.

They stood on oppisite ends of the room and Neko gave the signal to begin the fight. Ookami was faster in combat then she prooved in training. Master Shin was also faster than expected given his age. Neko and Kitsune were intermediate students, were as Master Shin was a master and Ookami was and expert, therefore they couldn't really tell what was going on. (AHF101: I cant think of a good fight seen so, readers, use your imaginations.) Ookami won all three matches.

"YEA!!!!" squealed Kitsune. "You won! You won! You won!"

"Yeah, congradulations Ookami!" applauded Neko.

"As promissed, here is you black belt and the dojo swords. Carry them with pride my fellow master," Master Shin said.

"Arrigatou," said Ookami as she took the belt and swords. "Ja Sensie."

Ookami, Neko and Kitsune left the Black Dragon Swords Dojo and headed for the Minamino household for a little celebration.

"That was so awsome!" squealed Kitsune.

"Yeah I totally agree," said Neko. "How did you get so fast?"

"To tell you the truth I really dont know..." Ookami relpied. She seamed kind of puzzled with the fast herself. She couldnt remember ever moving so swiftly before. Neko and Kitsune were talking about how _awsome_ the fights were, but Ookami didnt hear them anymore. She was so last in thought that she almost wasnt prepared for what happened next.

"Be quiet you guys," she snapped, finally coming out of her trance. "Don't freak out but I think we'er being watch." Ookami spoke calmly so as not to scare the girls but Kitsune started to get freaked out as soon as the words left her mouth. Neko seemed pretty calm but if you knew her well enough then you could easily tell she was not. Ookami remaned emotionless. Her heart was pounding with anxiaty, though she woul never let any weakness show. Especialy in front of her freinds.

About three large and bear-like men seemed to appear infront of them imeadiatly. Ookami stepped infront of her two freinds hoping to protect them from any harm these men my cause.

"Well look what we got here." said the first thug. The scent of alcohol clung to his breath.

'Great,' thought Ookami to herself, 'now I've got to deal with a group of drunks. Not that I cant take 'em, it's just it makes it slightly moredifficult. They're less predictable in there curent state.' Thats when about five more guys stepped out from the shadows. The threesome was less than a block away from Ookami's house.

"Listen you guys," Ookami said two her buds as she took a fighting stance, "I want you two to run the rest of the way to my house. It's not very far, you can make it. Get my brother and what ever you do, dont look back." she whispered. Neko and Kitsune looked at her like she was crazy but nodded that they under stood. "Ready, and RUN FOR IT!!!"

Neko and Kitsune took off like a shot as six of the thuggs launced at Ookami and the other two took off after Neko and Kitsune. 'Wait!' thought Ookami, 'these aren't normal people. These idiots are to strong to be! They can predict my every move. Well, I didnt defeat Master Shin for nothin'!' Without knowing it Ookami was right. These were actually A-class demons. Sadly, Ookami didn't know about demons but she could still tell something wasn't right."Run fast you guys!" she screamed. Neko and Kitsune quickenned their pace if that was humanly possible. The two that were chasing them gave up when they hear the screach of pain from two of ther comrads.

Ookame now stood there with two of her katanas which were now covered in blood. On of the demons in disguise was on the ground dead and another reething in pain because his leg was now on the ground beside him. The six of them attacked at once and Ookami went all out on them. Sadly they had hidden weapons and one of the thuggs managed to give her a good gash in her stomach area another gave her one on her left arm that went from shoulder to wrist, causing her to drop one of her katanas. She killed them with a new found strength. Her anger seemed to be giving her power. It was like she was feeding off of it. Some how one of the attackers escaped her onslaut and attacked her from behind. turned just in time to see it come but to laet to do anything about it. The beat of a man grasped aroud her throat choaking her. By now she was weak from blood loss and the lack of oxygen wasn't helping. She was just barely conscious when the attacker threw her as hard as he could. Ookami found herself flying through the air. Something that sounded like "Rose Whip!" and "Spirit Gun!" were the last things she heard before crashing headon through two trees and loosing consciousness when her head slammed against a very large rock.

AnonymousHieiFan101: Oooooooooo.... cliffie! What is to become of Ookami and what will Kurama do about his sister and her recklesness. When and If Ookami wakes up, what will her brother's explanation be about the whole thong. Does this mean there's another mission for the boys? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kurama: Dont forget to Read &Review!


	3. Awakening and More Training

AnonymousHieiFan101: Sup peeps!? Did ya miss me?

Hiei: No they didnt miss you. What are you, crazy?

AHF101: More than likely......Anyways! Idont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its Characters.

Kurama: All AnonymousHieiFan101 takes credit for is her three OCs and story plot.

Neko/Kitsune/Ookami: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

**Awakenings and More Training**

-Reader's POV-

Kurama and the gang made it to Ookami/Natalie (remember they'er the same person ppl!) just in time. Kurama used his rose whip and severed the demons arm. Yusuke then stepped in with his spirit gun. Kitsune and Neko screamed at the site of there freind being tossed like a rag doll. It was a pitty that Natalie left her motorcycle at the dojo, but she wanted to walk with her freinds and there was no way three people could ride on ther bike at once.

Kurama ran over to his sister and gently picked her up. Yusuke went to get her bag with ger two original katanas that she had obviously dropped during the fight. Hiei notised the dojo swords on the ground covered in blood and the sheathes cast aside. He went over and picked them up. He then proseeded to whipe the blood off and sheath them. Hiei was a bit surprised that Natalie would have such fine blades with her, but then again he and the others still didnt know about her secret training.

At this point the ever slow Kuwabar was just arriving. "Hey! You guys didnt leave any for me to kill?" he asked in his usual whiny voice.

"Sory Kuwabar, but when we got here ther was only one left." answered Yusuke. "Natalie must have fought and killed the rest...obviously."

"WHAT! How the heck is that possible? She's just a little girl! How much damage could she possibly cause?" Kuwabara retorted.

Kurama was now walking over to the group with a limp little sister in his arms. He knew Natalie's freinds by their real names so he adressed them as such. (Neko=Lacy, Kitsune=Laura) (AHF101: when i said Ookami didnt know about demons but she fought them in the forest when she met Genkai, it was because she didnt know they were demons. They were descised as humans as these were.) "Laura, would you be able to give any reason as to _why_ these people would attack you?" Laura shook her little blond head no.

"Hey, Shuichi?" it was Lacy. "Ookami's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yes, I believe so. It appeares she has only been knocked unconscious and her other wounds shouldnt take too much time to heal." he answered.

"Yo Kur-er...Shuichi," said Yusuke. "I think these guys were drunk. Probably just lookin' to see if they could get there hand on any hott girls." Yusuke gave him a comforting simi-smile though he knew the thuggs were demons. Everyone but Lacy, Laura, and Natalie knew this but they kind of figured Yusuke was right considering that the scent of alcohol did cling to the air. They all left to go back to Kurama's house and they made Lacy and Laura come to. They could leave in the morning. Hiei stayed behind and when he was sure the girls couldnt see, he disposed of the demon corpses with his fire abilities.

-The Next Day-

-Ookami/Natalie's POV-

I felt myself slowly coming into consciousness. I wearily opened my eyes to find that I was back in my room. The same black walls and ceilling with the same TV accross from the bed. The large sterreo system along the wall with the door leading to the hall, and the small dresser beside it. I cautiously sat up in bed as the events of last nite re-entered my mind. As I looked over to my right towards the window, I noted that the sun was just peaking over the buildings in the horizon. I then notice the sleeping form of Shuichi in a chair not far from my bed.

'He must have been there all nite...' I thought to myself.

Warrily I slid out of bed and made my way over to him. I was amazed that I could keep my balance with such a head-throbb as I was undergoing at the moment. I knelt down beside him and gently shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open and as soon as he noticed me I found my self in a gentle, yet constricting embrace.

"Mom doesnt know does she?" I asked, praying that she didnt.

"No, we were able to get you in last nite and luckily mother had already retired to her bed room. I didnt expect to see you up and about so soon." he replied as he released me. As his eyes met mine I knew that he had been worried at least a little. That lifted my spirit some, seeing as how I never really was a very good sister to him. "Im curious however, how did you manage to fight off seven men that were at least three times your size?" had that look in his eye that said, I-figured-out-what-you've-been-up-to-and-wer're-going-to-talk-about-it-whether-you-like-it-or-not.

I sighed and breifly explaned about my training sessions with Master Shin, though conviniently leaving out the part baout meeting Master Genkai let alone knowing who she was. I then proceeded to explain what happened last night. Then I suddenly remembered that I had left my motorcycle at the dojo so I could walk with my freinds.

"Shuichi, I left my new bike at the dojo, would you go get it for me? I would, but then again that my not be such a wise deision, beside the fact that I know you wont let me." I scowelled at this thought. 'Chances are he wont let me ride it for at least two weeks...'

"Sure, I'll go get it right after you eat some breakfast." He was always acting more like a father towards me rather than a brother. I nodded and started to follow him downstairs when I noticed I was still in my training gi. I told him to go on down while I changed clothes. When I came down shortly after I was wearing black with green bondage pants and an Evanescence T-shirt, over witch I had a black zip-up hoodie zipped three-fourths the way up with the words 'Anime Addict' across the front in silver letters. I noticed that Neko and Kitsune had spent the nite and were sacked out on the couch, but everyone else was awake. It seemed my mom had left early that morning to run some arrands.

"Uh... hey guys." I said calmly. I realised then that my tone of voice was rather depresing. Probably had something to do with my brother having to come save me from a fight that souldnt have happened. 'I'll have to go see Master Genkai today. I did after all finish my training under Master Shin. Guess I'll go this after noon.' I then noticed that everyone was starring blankly at me. Their thoughts were plastered clear as day on there faces, 'Shouldnt she still be knocked out cold?' Yep that was what they were thining. You could see it in their eyes. Someone was missing from the group though. 'Hm...wonder were that one dude that was dressed in all black went? I think his name name. Suites him. He was so quiet and didnt seem to like being here among these fools. Hiei does mean 'something' shadow...dang if only I could remember the first part of what it means...' My thoughts carried on as I made my way to the kitchen. I felt eyes following me. My brother's freinds were still staring at me in the same way. 'creepy...' I thought as I quickened my pace finaly feeling there gazes lift from my back. Hiei and my brother were talking in the kitchen as I walked in.

"Hey..." I greeted in the same depressing tone. Hiei looked at me in the same way the others had as I opened up the fridge to get some juice. As I turned around I noticed and I had to admit I was getting anoyed from this look everyone except Shuichi was giving me. I glared back with cold emotionless eyes as he continued his conversation with Shuichi as though I wasnt there. I deside to go ahead and leave for Genkai's then.

I left the kitchen after ending up not getting any juice. I walked up to my room, grabbed my bag, placed my black training gi, two dojo swords. sketch-pad, pencil, pencil sharpener and a couple other trinkets in my bag as well as my fighting shoes(you know, the black slippers that look like they should be used for dancing.)and put on my skateboarding shoes. I grabbed my cell-phone just incase, and proseeded downstairs and into the kitchen to tell my bro I was leaving, also grabbing my skate-board as I left my room.

"Hey Shuich?" I said as I entered, hoping I wasnt disterbing something important between him and Hiei.

"Yes?"he said, looking up from his conversation with Hiei.

"I'm gonna go to a freinds house for a little bit. I've got my cell-phone so we can stay in touch and if its gonna be dark before I get back I'll either call you or stay there. Sound good?" I didnt really care what he said, I was gonna go no matter what.

"I suppose..." he said hesitantly. I then turned on my heel and left. Snatching my front door key from off the coffee table I left the house locking the door behind me. I hopped on my skate- board and headed full speed for Master Genkai's Temple, accasionaly flipping some simple tricks here or there as well as some board-slides on the accasional bus-stop benches. All in all I'd say I made pretty good time getting to my destination. I saw the huge flight of stairs and sighed. I thn proseeded up them, eventually making it to the top. As I did so I was met by an elderly woman that wasnt much shorter that me. I aproached, stopping about six feet away from her. She looked at me demandingly.

"Master Genkai?"I said carfully. She nodded and I bowed. "I am Natalie Minamino, we met in the forest about eight months ago." This seemed to refresh her memery of me fully.

"Ah, yes. So, I assume you have completed your training under Master Shin." she said with her scratchy and calm voice. I nodded. I guess my eagerness should more than I thought because she smirked and seemed to chuckle slightly. "Very well. I allready have an apprintice, however you may stay her and I will train you if you would like."

"Yes Master Genkai. I would very much enjoy that. It would be and honor."I replied almost instantly. She laughed good naturedly at my eagerness to learn all that she could teach me. I smiled, something I very rarely did. Normaly it was a slight smirk and that was all, but getting to train under Master Genkai had been my dream ever scince I found out who she was.

"Follow me." she said. I did and she lead me into the temple. It was traditional Japanese and I loved it. "This is Yukina. Aside from your training, you will help her cook, clean and etcettera in order to earn your keep in staying here." I nodded, letting her know I understood and agreed. Yukina seemed nice enough. Genkai then lead me to another room. "This is where you will be staying." I looked inside and it was once again traditionaly Japanese with the mat thing on the floor to sleep on. It also had a door to a bathroom and a door to a closet. "Tomarow you will begin your training with me. You will wake up at 4:00am and run six miles. If you have extra time then you can do whatever until 5:30am. You will then go and help Yukina in the kitchen. after that you will train with me until noon. You will help Yukina prepare lunch and then train with me more until. 6:00pm which is when you will help Yukina cook dinner. After that you and I will finish our training for the day and at 8:30pm you will tidey up he dojo after which you will go to sleep. When next you wake up the process will begin again." She turned to me and I nodded.

"Thank you Master Genkai." I said. She smirked and walked down the hall agin mummbling something that sounded like, 'If only the dimwit had her manners, and showed me respect.' I then retired to my room and desided to call Shuichi. I pulled out my cell-phone and dialled the house number.

"Helo?" Shuichi answered.

"Hey, Shuichi."

"Hey sis! Is everything alright?"

"Ya, its all good. Um listen, Im gonna be stayin' with this freind of mine for a while and I promise I'll call to check in. Oh, and dont worry about school. I'll figure something out."

"Well can I at least know where you are?"

"Sorry but I dont htink thats such a good idea. Dont worry. I'll be fine! Bye!" I hung up before he could find some way to protest. I looked at the clock on my phone and it said 6:00pm. I desided to go see if Yukina was cooking dinner yet. If she was then I was going to get a head start on 'earning my keep.'

AnonymousHieiFan101: well thats all I got right now. Here are the special thanks to those of you who reviewed:

Emma-Mea- Thank you for reviewing! Ya...thats kinda all i got to say but...ya...ok...whatever.

darkprincesspoet- Thank you for reviewing! Hope this one is descriptive enough for ya!

Talon and Skittles- Thanks for the support! I dont think its really all that great but oh well. As long as my homies like it!

daria1376- Thanks for the review and dont worry I wont give up on the story!


	4. You know Genkia?

AnonymousHieiFan101: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started up for me so its been kinda hectic and I've been having writers block, so don't be surprised if this chappie sucks....

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu so, so you no su su!

Chapter4: **You Know Genkai!**

DREAM

_Darkness...It was everywhere... nothing but this black void... a desolate waste land... _

'_Where am I?' a girl thought to herself. She had blackish brown hair and muddy brown eyes with emerald green rims. It was Natalie Minamino; also known as Ookami._

_Two blurry figures began to materialize in front of her. When the images were clear, it was two more girls. One had dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back and was pulled back in a low pony tail with brown eyes. She was almost as tall as Yusuke. The other had blond hair that went to her shoulder blades. She had cobalt eyes and was a little shorter than the brunet. _

_"Kitsune! Neko!" Ookami was surprised. She had never dreamed of her friends before. It was almost like this was real and not a dream. But then again, how could any of this be real? For one thing, people don't just appear out of nowhere, and for another, no place known on earth is so dark and empty and yet allow the vision to be clear._

_"This is too weird..."said Neko, the brunet, said _

_"Hey wait," spoke up Kitsune, the blond. "Since when do I dream about you two?"_

_"That's what I was wondering," said Ookami coldly. _

_"What if this isn't a dream?" questioned Neko._

_"You mean this is real and we are awake?" asked Kitsune, a confused look on her face._

"_No, I mean what if our minds have somehow been connected, and this is just the place where our minds meet. I think we should try to change our surroundings to see if it's true." _

"_I think you've been watching too many Sci-Fi movies lately," remarked Ookami, being half sarcastic and half dead serious. _

"_Yeah, me too," agreed Kitsune._

"_Hey, we'll never know unless we try, right?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_Hn," was Ookami's response. Neko and Kitsune stared at her. "What?!" They looked away._

"_Ok, now, I guess that perhaps we should think of our favorite place and see if we end up there," said Neko. The other girls nodded in agreement and they all thought of there favorite place. Neko's appeared first and took up what seemed like a third of the area._

_It was an anime shop. 'Go figure,' thought Ookami. It had every one of her favorite anime and manga. Wall scrolls, DVDs, sound tracks, posters, action figures, costumes, everything. Then Kitsune's image appeared, covering another third of the area. It was a café. A splendid one at that. It had coffee machines, smoothie machines, everything you would expect from a five star café and more. Neko and Kitsune had their backs to Ookami's edge of the area._

"_So, what did you come up with Ookami?" asked Kitsune as she and Neko turned around to look. Their faces went blank and pale._

_Ookami was standing on the edge of a dark and evil looking forest. There was a gap in the trees and you could see into a little clearing that had large rocks that were perfect for sitting and lying on. In the center there was a medium sized pond with crystal clear waters and a tiny waterfall that came from a narrow stream that disappeared into the dark forest._

"_Nope, this is real," says Neko._

"_Uh-huh..." said Kitsune._

"_Alright, since now we somehow or another have assurance that this is a dream yet real, then I suggest that we-"In the middle of her sentence there was a loud rumble and the ground began to shake. "What the hell!?"_

_A huge monster came from the ground. His skin was that of stone and it had what looked like dried blood covering his hands and splattered over parts of his body. He had to be one the ugliest thing the girls had ever seen._

"_**I challenge you to a Death Match of the Minds!**" his voice roared. The monsters voice was deep and seemed to echo. Their surroundings changed from their custom made havens to a stony waste land._

"_This doesn't look so good you guys!" said Neko._

"_No shit Sherlock!" Ookami snapped. "However...this should prove to be an interesting fight..." An evil smirk played at her lips. "Yo stone dude! Give us a couple minutes and we'll accept your challenge!" The beast nodded. Ookami turned around to look at her friends and was met with looks that read, are-you-insane!? "Listen you guys, you know when I fought those thugs that attacked us last night? I don't remember ever fighting that well in my life. If I could fight that good then, then shouldn't I be able to fight that well this time?"_

"_It sounds logical," said Neko._

"_Actually, you guys, I was fighting with my older sister and I actually hurt her really bad. Maybe we all have special powers! Just like in Dragon Ball Z!" exclaimed Kitsune._

"_Uh...Neko, forget what I said about _you_ watching too much anime," said Ookami._

"_I don't know why, but... I kind of believe her..."_

"_Okay, well then, you two can sit here and ponder that thought while I go take care of our little attacker." Ookami approached the stone monster and got in a fighting stance. "Let's get this over with."_

"_**A feisty one is we? Don't worry little one, your death will come soon enough,**" he bellowed._

"_Little one!?" Ookami hated it when people referred to her size to make her seem inferior._

"_Oh, he's going to get it now!" remarked Kitsune._

"_He is so dead," agreed Neko._

"_That's it!" Ookami yelled. Her hair thrashed around with a wind that no one else could feel. A black and flaming aura surrounded her. She gritted her teeth and bared her fangs. Wait a minute! Fangs! She had grown fangs and the were considerably large. Her eyes turned pure black. The white of her eyes were gone and it was like looking into a void of nothingness. Her ears grew to a point and she grew claw, sharp claws. Her hair turned jet black. Lastly, she grew a pure black wolf's tale. Some of the fur stuck out at odd angles and gave it a flame effect. Her ears grew a little bit more and morphed into pure black wolf ears that also had a flame effect. Ookami turned to her opponent and thin, vertical, red slits formed in her pure black eyes. She looked vicious and ruthless. The stone demon's tail had begun melting into the stone ground while Ookami had been transforming so she didn't notice._

"_Ookami, behind you!" shrieked Neko and Kitsune. The stone demons tail came out of the ground behind her. Ookami turned around and dodged it. Neko and Kitsune gasped at the site of her eyes. The demon's tail put a gash in Ookami's right arm and it began to bleed profusely. _

_"You'll regret that," she hissed at him. Ookami's aura strengthened and she charged him, delivering a right hook punch directly to his jaw. The stone crumbled and he shrieked in pain. Countering with a kick in the stomach, the stone demon sent Ookami flying. She was too dazed to get up at the moment._

_"Ookami!" Neko and Kitsune yelled. At the site of seeing their friend, that had already risked her life for them once, a chain reaction occurred. Kitsune and Neko began to transform._

_A dark aura surrounded Neko. It glowed like a light all around her. Her ears grew into dark blue cat ears and her hair also turned dark blue. Sharp fangs grew out and claws also grew. A blue cat tail also made its appearance. Her eyes also turned pure black and a dark blue, vertical slit appeared._

_A dark aura surrounded Kitsune as well. It twisted around her like vines around a tree. Her hair turned pure silver. She grew fangs and claws as well. A tail and ears almost exactly like Ookami's except they wear sliver and smooth instead of scruffy. Her eyes turned pure black with vertical, silver slits._

_They leapt over to where Ookami was and got her out of the way as the stone demons two huge fists came crashing down. Neko took Ookami from Kitsune and hid behind a rock. Kitsune went to at least keep the monster busy. _

_A little voice inside of Kitsune's head started to speak to her. 'Take a rose from your hair,' it said._

_'But I don't _have _a ro-' she stopped short as she reached up into her now silver hair and found a rose._

_'Channel your spirit energy into it.'_

_'My what!? Fine, I'll give it a try.' Kitsune channeled her supposed spirit energy into the rose and it turned into a whip. 'Wow! A...a...um...Rose Whip!' She lashed the whip at the stone demon and it sliced right through him._

_"Neko," Ookami spoke. She had hit her head pretty hard so her vision was still blurred and she was just barely conscious. "You have got to help Kitsune. Don't worry about me. There isn't any time, go!" Neko bolted to help her other friend. Ookami stumbled to her feet. She wasn't leaving her friends to have all the fun._

_Neko followed the instructions of the voice in her head and conjured a dark blue Spirit Sword. She and Kitsune attacked at the same time and the stone demon crumbled to pieces. They thought the fight was over, but he just reformed himself. _

_"**Your going to have to do better than that! Try this!**" He made himself explode, sending rock shards everywhere. Neko and Kitsune just barely dodged them and Ookami ducked back behind the rock. She peeked over and as the beast reformed she noticed one of them glowing. _

_'What the-?' The beast used the attack again and instead of ducking again, Ookami took it head on. Jumping into the rocks she got some minor scratches but her hand closed over the mysterious glowing rock. She jumped away as he reformed himself again. _

_Neko and Kitsune started cracking up and Ookami couldn't help but smirk. The monster of stone was now all mixed up. When he put himself back together, all his pieces were in the wrong places._

_"Just as I thought." Ookami held up the stone she stole. "This is your core with out it your body can't regenerate properly. Care to do the honors Kitsune?"_

_"With pleasure."_

_"**NO!**" he bellowed. He shattered as Kitsune's whip sliced through the core._

_"Okay, now that that's over, I definitely know that this is real in some way. It seems to be a telepathic battle. Meaning that any wounds we took here, are probably on our sleeping bodies." Ookami's fangs shortened slightly as did her claws. Her eyes turned back to normal but the iris (colored part of your eye) was red. The same happened to the others only Neko's iris was dark blue and Kitsune's was steel silver. "Also, what the hell is up with us having weird ears and tails, and how did we do all that. I've never moved that fast and as far as I know, it's not exactly normal to conjure swords from nowhere and turn roses into whips."_

_"Okay, first of all, I think that we should all meet at the dojo. Let's try willing ourselves awake. As soon as we're up we have to meet there okay?" said Kitsune. Neko and Ookami nodded. They all willed themselves to wake up and surprisingly enough they left the horrid place._

REALWORLD

Ookami's eyes slowly opened to find herself in her room at Genkai's temple. She looked at the clock on her cell phone and it said 3:45am. 'Shit, I have to get up and run freaking six miles.' At first she thought it really had all been a dream until she felt the pane from all the scratches and the gash in her right arm. What she realized next almost made her scream. She still had wolf ears and a wolf tail. Her surprise quickly vanished as it was replaced with awe. "Awesome..." she mumbled. She also realized that her normal clothing was gone. "Wow, I look like Inuyasha," she mumbled. Indeed it was true. Her outfit was exactly like Inuyasha's except the red from his outfit was black on hers and the white from his outfit was red. It was also a little more tight fitting making her look 'slenderized'.

WITHKITSUNE

Kitsune woke up and instantly bolted out of bed and ran to her mirror. She gasped at what she saw. She was also still in the form from her dream. Her clothes were also duplicates of Inuyasha's. Hers was silver were the red should be and white in the normal places. She knew she would never make it out of her house like this so she decided to take a chance with her second story window. She jumped out and landed perfectly on her feet. Since she was an Inuyasha addict she chose to check out if she could jump from rooftop to rooftop like him. Sure enough she could and made it to the dojo in no time.

Neko who lived closest to the dojo was already there. She was still in her peculiar form and her outfit (you guessed it) was just like Inuyasha's. The main color was dark blue and the rest was black. They leaned casually against the wall just inside the dojo waiting for Ookami to show up.

WITHOOKAMI

"Stupid temple. Why the hell does it have to be so far away from everything!" she nearly yelled as she jumped from tree to tree. She landed on a branch and felt her foot slip. She was about six stories up in the air and now hurtling towards the ground. She gave out a little yelp. Now two stories to the ground, she collided with someone, or something, but it wasn't the ground. She had just enough sense to tell it was a person. They hit the ground together. Ookami rolled off of whoever it was still keeping her eyes closed. She slowly sat up and put a hand to her head, for it was throbbing like mad. Otherwise nothing seemed to be injured. She thought she was in the clear until she felt a katana press up against her neck.

"Who are you," said a gruff and icy voice. She knew that voice. A flash back of Hiei and Shuichi talking in the kitchen played in her mind. Her head snapped up.

"Hiei?" she asked in a shocked voice. Normally she wasn't one to show so much emotion, but she made an exception. Hiei soon realized who the girl was. Mainly because he could now see her eyes, even tough a different color were still recognizable, not to mention the voice was a pretty good tip off. Hiei placed his katana back into its sheath.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. Ookami wasn't sure if she should tell him but something made her do so.

"I was on my way to the dojo were I train," she spat back. Her cocky attitude and emotionless face was returning.

Hiei smirked. He didn't know why though. All of his thoughts were jumbled up. He kept telling himself that love would only make him weak, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was to truly love someone and not in the sibling way. Hiei took a break from being his graceful self and simply plopped down on the ground beside Ookami, resting his elbows on his knees. He leaned back against the tree right behind him.

Ookami tried to stand but fell back to earth. She had sprained her ankle when her foot slipped. She had managed to grab her cell phone before she left and sent a text message to Neko. It said, 'reschedule meeting to 6pm.' She then put her phone back into her deep pocket.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a demon? Hiei asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I didn't know I was. Until tonight that is."

"What do you mean?"

"When I fell asleep I had this weird dream that Kitsune and Neko were in. We all transformed into something different when this creepy dude made of stone started to attack us. I thought it was a dream but I guess not. I told Neko and Kitsune to meet me at the dojo, but I just sent a text message with my phone to tell them to meet at six tomorrow."

"Hn. You're a wolf youkai from the looks of it. And based upon your eyes, fur and hair, I'd say you've got power over shadow and fire." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"So, are you a demon too?" she asked stupidly.

"Hn"

"Oh, really? What kind" Hiei was taken aback. No one except Kurama ever knew exactly what he meant when he said 'Hn.' but she hit it on the dot.

"Fire," he stated bluntly. This is the first time he's said so much to one person at a time. "You sprained your ankle, didn't you?"

"Hn." Ookami turned away because she started to blush and get angry at herself. She never purposely showed weakness to anybody so she definitely wasn't going to admit to it.

HIEI'SPOV

'What the hell is this girl dong to me!?' I thought to myself. 'She gets hurt and I feel _sorry_ for her? Something isn't right. I've got to go talk to that stupid fox right away. This is going to get out of hand. I wonder if I should take her with me. I really don't feel like carrying anyone but I guess I don't have a choice. I mean, I can't just leave her here. Wait! Yes I can! Ah! I can't take this anymore. I'll just take her with me. The stupid fox can heal her stupid ankle, I can talk with the stupid fox and it'll all be just fine.'

I stood up and walked over to Ookami. This was only like three steps, but whatever. I stooped down and picked her up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Hn."

"Is that all you say!?" I paid no heed and started jumping from tree to tree. "Hiei, tell me."

"If you wait you'll find out."

"Why the cant you just tell me?"

"Because we're here, baka onna." I said as I landed on the branch just outside the fox's window. I rapped on the glass and Kurama opened it, with a rather surprised expression might I add.

"Hiei, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" That's when he noticed the onna. "Natalie is that you?"

"Who else could I be?" she barked as she hopped out of my arms and into the room on one foot. She seated herself on the bed and for some reason I wanted to hold her again. 'This is getting way out of hand!' I inwardly yelled to myself. 'I have got to find out what this onna did to me!'

"Kurama, I need to talk to you." I dragged him out of the room and down the hall a ways so she couldn't here us.

NORMALPOV

WITHNEKOANDKITSUNE

"Hey check it. I just got a text message from Ookami," said Neko.

"What's it say?"

"It says to meet here at six this afternoon instead. Well, we can't go back home with ears and tails and we can't stay here so I guess we should go wait on the edge of the forest."

"I guess so. Hey, you know those wounds Ookami got while we were in our dream thing? Do you think she got those in reality as well?"

"I don't know. We have to get to the forest fast though, pretty soon people will start waking up and if we are seen there's no telling what could happen," Neko said as she and Kitsune exited the dojo and ran to the forest.

WITHOOKAMI

'Hn, wonder what they had to talk about that was so important I couldn't know,' Ookami wondered to herself. 'This sucks. And why did Hiei call Shuichi, Kurama. I thought that was the name of the legendary fox bandit. Yoko Kurama, he was supposed to have disappeared years ago. I wonder if those books at the library were all that trust worthy. I believe in demons, especially now, but are those demon legends I read about really real? I think I remember reading something about Inuyasha in there as well. Who cares?' Ookami halted her thought as she walked into Shuichi's private bathroom were a lot of the bandages were kept and took care of her minor scratches and the large gash in her arm. She also wrapped her ankle.

INTHEHALL

"Your in love, Hiei," said Kurama as he started to chuckle.

"What do you mean I'm in love!?" Hiei whispered angrily and harshly. "I can't be in love! I'm incapable of love!"

"Apparently not, Hiei. Trust me; I know what the symptoms of love are. And you my friend are in love with my sister." Kurama smiled and chuckled slightly as he walked back to his room, leaving a dumb founded Hiei gaping in the hall.

When he reentered his bedroom he saw Natalie, a.k.a. Ookami, coming out of his private bathroom all bandaged up and doing fine. She wasn't even limping that much anymore.

"What were you doing all the way out there in the forest to begin with?" questioned Shuichi, a.k.a. Kurama, as Hiei slipped in the doorway.

"Might as well tell you," she began, "the friend I went to stay with is actually Master Genkai and I'm there training with her."

"How do you no Genkai?" Kurama asked in a shocked voice.

"I met her almost a year ago. I was training under Master Shin at the time and somehow ended up in the forest by her temple. Some idiots attacked me and I had to fight them. She heard the noise and came to check it out. She told me that after I finished training with Master Shin to come to her temple so she could train me farther."

Kurama was speechless; as was Hiei, not that he'd say anything anyways. That was extremely unexpected.

"Well, I have some explaining to do as well," Kurama said. Natalie gave him a quizzical look.

Thirty minutes of explaining later, Natalie had been completely filled in about the whole Kurama reincarnated thing. She also found out all about the Demon and Spirit World. She now knew Yusuke was a Spirit Detective and Kuwabara was his helpful companion. Also that Hiei and Kurama were on probation for various crimes committed against Spirit World.

"And the reason we were surprised that you were training with Genkai is because Yusuke is her apprentice," stated Kurama. Hiei was currently sitting on the window sill not paying any attention simply because he didn't need to.

"What!? You mean to tell me that that idiot is _the _Master Genkai's apprentice!?" she shrieked. Natalie immediately clasp her hand over her mouth; she had forgotten that her mother was downstairs in her own bedroom.

"Don't worry; she's on a business trip," replied Kurama calmly. Natalie let out a sigh of relief. "And yes, he is her apprentice but, no, Yusuke is not an idiot. Stubborn at times, yes, but not an idiot," he scolded.

"Would you rather I call him an ass whole?" she countered. Hiei's smirk was visible in his reflection on the glass.

"Watch your language," Kurama scolded yet again.

"Whatever..." she mumbled. Kurama sighed; no matter how much he was to scold her it would never change her attitude or her sometimes vulgar choice of vocabulary. Shiori, there mother, wasn't even able to control Natalie; she did what she wanted, when she wanted and that was that. She had a 'my way or the highway' attitude that could never be changed. She had anger issues that could not be explained and was as rebellious as any teen could be.

"I have to go," she said. "Master Genkai will be wondering where I am by now."

"I'll take you back," spoke Kurama, "unless of course, Hiei wants to take you back." A rarely seen sly smirk found its way across Kurama's lips. Natalie looked from Kurama to Hiei then back to Kurama, confusion written on her normally enigmatic face. She secretly hoped he would but thought for sure he wouldn't. She was also curious as to why Kurama had such a sly smirk on his face and what he knew that she didn't.

"Hn," was all Hiei said. 'Only if you come with us fox,' he said telepathically.

'Very well; I wouldn't wanting you take things to fast with my sister anyways,' he responded, also telepathically. Hiei's eyes widened and a barely noticeable tinge of pink crept across his cheeks. Luckily a glare was across the window due to the newly risen sun and his reflection could not be seen. He regained his composer and stepped down from the window sill to face them. He shoved his hands in his cloak pockets and started towards the door; he paused to wait for the two siblings.

"I have to find Neko and Kitsune first though," said Natalie as she walked to Hiei. "Knowing them, when I told them to meet at six this evening, they probably went into the forest." She passed Hiei and wasn't limping anymore.

AmomymousHieiFan101: YAY!!!! I finally finished another chapter!!!

Hiei: hn

AHF101: Ya, whatever... I promiss to update more from now on.

Kurama&AHF101: R&R!!!


	5. Welcome Back

AnonymousHieiFan101: Ok here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I realise that I have not done my part asa good author and updated likeI should have. I would use the excuse that Iwas overwhelmed with school work (which is true) butit's way over used, so, I will make no excuses and simply try to update more often.

**Chapter 5:**

Hiei, Kurama, and Ookami finally made it to the forest behind the Black Dragon Swords Dojo. It was a little after 6:00am and they had to resort to jumping from rooftop to rooftop. (Ookami is still in her demon form as are Kitsune and Neko.)

Ookami knew her way around this forest just about as good as she knew the way around her own house. She, Neko, and Kitsune had a secret meeting spot towards the heart of the forest that they had stumbled across one day. They were the only ones who knew about it and it was very well hidden. As you got deeper into the forest the trees got denser and vines often hung down like blankets, blocking your path.

Ookami led Hiei and her brother to the spot and when they finally got there they were met with Neko and Kitsune ready to attack them.

"Oh, it's only you Ookami," said Neko with a sigh.

"What do you mean it's 'only me?' I could bring your ass down quicker than it takes Inuyasha to get pissed off at Koga," replied Ookami. Hiei and Kurama were completely clueless as to what the 'friends' were talking about.

"Yeah, whatever…" mumbled Neko.

"Don't you two dare start a fight again. I know you guys fight each other for fun but there are side effects. Such as things getting destroyed," said Kitsune. At that last part she gave Ookami an accusing look.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," she replied defensively. Hiei and Kurama were still out in the cold at this one. "Anyways, before we kill each other, at least let me introduce you to my brother. Course, then again, I doubt you need an introduction. He's only the most popular guy in all of Japan." Ookami was being partly sarcastic but mostly serious. It was unbelievable how many fan girls would come up and bother her because she was his little sister. They always asked questions about him and it drove her insane. Two fan girls were put in the hospital for a month because they wouldn't shut up. Ookami hated it when people talk too much.

"I know we've met before, but we were not properly introduced," said Kurama. "My name's Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama."

"Hi, I'm Laura, but you can call me Kitsune!" she said and gave him her sweetest smile.

Ookami started making faking gagging sounds and pretended like she was choking, though it was easy to tell she was just playing around.

"What do you know!" snapped Kitsune.

"More than you," Ookami shot back. Kitsune sent Ookami a death glare, only to have Ookami send her a death glare that could possibly top even Hiei's. Kitsune started to shudder uncontrollably.

"That's enough!" yelled Neko. Ookami was still glaring, even if not as intensely, and Neko hit her over the head Inuyasha style making her crash to the ground.

"Oof! What the hell was that for!?" Ookami yelled, back on her feet in an instant.

"That was for glaring at poor little Kitsune. Oh, wait, she's not the little one, you are," said Neko with a belittling smirk.

"You are so dead!!!" Ookami yelled and started to launch herself at Neko, but someone held her back. A pair of tone, muscular arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and looked up. It was Hiei. Ookami felt her face begin to get hot.

'Oh shit!' she thought to herself. 'No! I can't blush! No! I don't show emotion. Damn it! Why the fuck does he have to be so hott? Oh my god. Am I actually falling in love? Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!!!' Her thoughts raced as Hiei ease dropped using his jagan. He smirked at her. He rather enjoyed seeing her so confused. Not to mention she was blushing.

"Oh, my, god…Natalie, are you BLUSHING?" asked Neko. Ookami's real name was only used when something very serious was going on, or when Neko and Kitsune were teasing her. Same goes for the other girls.

When Neko said this, Kitsune and Kurama looked over. This made Ookami even more uncomfortable and turn a shade redder than she already was. She bit her bottom lip in attempts to keep herself stable.

Kurama shrugged it off, even though he had never seen his little sister blush or be uncomfortable before, and it was rather funny. Instead, he took a look around the clearing. There were vines hanging down here and there off of the branches that made a type of roof over head with a whole towards the center that sunlight seeped through, because the branches of the ancient and tall trees didn't quite reach there. Off to the side was a pond with crystal clear waters and rock that were placed in a way that made it look like a hot spring. It really was beautiful, but dreary and glum. There was a certain dark air about the place. However it wasn't a creepy air. It was more of a comforting type of shadows.

"By the way Kurama, my names Lacy, but, call me Neko," Neko said. Kurama nodded, but he was way too hung over on how beautiful Kitsune was. To be honest, he really liked her in her human form, with her blond hair and greenish blue-gray eyes, but her demon form was even more mesmerizing to Kurama.

Back with Ookami, she turned to Neko and angrily sent her a death glare. The blush instantly disappeared from her face and a low growl escaped her throat as she gritted her teeth.

"Calm down, onna," Hiei whispered in her ear. The touch of his warm breath and the sound of his deep voice directly in her ear caused Ookami to shiver slightly and the blush to return to her face, though not as brightly. Her entire body tensed. Hiei smirked at her predicament.

Neko walked over and sat down by the pond, leaning against a tree. Kitsune and Kurama started to talk about random things. Mostly about their likes and dislikes and they found that they had a lot in common.

Ookami's left wolf ear began to twitch slightly, but she slowly relaxed.

'This is so weird,' she thought, 'but, it kind of feels nice. AH! What the hell am I thinking!?'

Hiei was having similar thoughts. 'This is… awkward. Since when do I act like this? Normally I would have just let the onnas fight each other. Why did I stop the wolf? Actually, this is kind of nice. AH! What the hell am I thinking!?'

Hiei was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Ookami completely relax and lean back, into him. Her eyes slowly began to close until they were only open a crack.

'He's so warm…' she thought, completely oblivious to Hiei listening in with his jagan eye. 'Hn…he smells like the forest.'

"Kurama," said Kitsune, "look at Ookami."

Kurama turned his head to where his fellow fox was pointing and smiled softly. Neko peered over as well and she couldn't help but smirk.

"We really need to get you ladies to Genkai's temple," said Kurama. "I guess I'll have to at least wake up Hiei. Natalie is probably still tired from her mind battle."

"How did you find out about that?" asked Kitsune.

"Natalie told me. You see, I'm really the legendary fox demon bandit Yoko Kurama. One day I was caught and was almost killed, but I escaped into the embryo of an unborn child and was from then on raised as Shuichi Minamino by my human mother," he explained.

"Oh," was all Kitsune could find to say. "That's cool. So, I guess I'll let you do the honors." She gestured to Hiei and Ookami.

"Um, we really need to get the girls to Genkai's temple," he said. Hiei nodded in understanding and looked down at Ookami's sleeping form. He gently picked her up bridal style and waited for Kurama to get the other girls.

"Hm…amazing how different she looks when she's sleeping, isn't it?" commented Kitsune, gesturing towards Ookami. Ookami truly did look very different when she was asleep. Her normally cold, heartless, emotionless, unforgiving features were replaced with a soft and surprisingly innocent expression.

Kurama chuckled a little before taking Kitsune's hand and walking towards the exit of the forest.

"Well, this sucks," mumbled Neko. She let out an exasperated sigh before following her friends.

GENKAI'STEMPLE

There was a knock at the temple door and Genkai got up from her tea to see who it was. She opened the door to see Kurama, Hiei, and three demonesses. Genkai almost immediately recognized the demoness in Hiei's arms as Ookami.

"So that's where she is. Where did you find her?" asked Genkai as she moved to the side to let them in.

"Hiei found her in the forest. She was coming to meet these two after having an unexpected mind battle and transforming into their demon forms. This is Kitsune and Neko," responded Kurama. Neko and Kitsune bowed in respect to Genkai.

"So what caused her to transform into her demon form?" she asked. Neko was the one to answer.

"The dude we were fighting called her little." Kurama sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me," he said. "She hates it when people call her small."

"I suppose her training will have to be put off a day," said Genkai.

"Oh no, it won't," said Ookami. She had apparently just woken up. Hiei set her on the ground as gently as possible though she didn't step away from him like he thought she would. "I may not be in tip top shape rite now, but I came here to train and that's exactly what I'm going to do." You could tell by her tone of voice that she was deathly serious.

"What about us?" asked Neko.

"Master Genkai, they also trained with Master Shin," commented Ookami. "They didn't really learn anything though," she mumbled.

"What was that last part?" asked Kitsune, kind of pissed off.

"What last part?" asked Ookami with fake innocence. Kitsune growled and punched Ookami as hard as she could in the arm. Ookami didn't even make an attempt to dodge or block it.

"Hn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that one hurt…but it didn't," responded Ookami.

"Don't you two dare start a fight!" ordered Neko. "For one thing, it's still too early and for another, you'd totally wreck Genkai's temple."

"So," commented Ookami earning herself a nice lump on the head from Genkai, but then again, Ookami didn't really care.

"You don't care about anything, do you?" asked Neko. "You get punched in the head and don't make any attempts to dodge or block and you just stand there like nothing happened!"

Ookami had a blank expression on her face for a couple of seconds before tuning to Neko and saying, "Oh, did you say something?" and smirked; she was toying with her. "Sorry, I was too busy not given' a rat's ass."

Neko scowled but restrained herself from pummeling, or at least attempting to pummel, Ookami.

"That's enough," stated Genkai. "If you honestly want to train that bad, then fine, I'll train you." Ookami had an obviously pleased expression on her face after Genkai said this. "Now, as for you 2," stated Genkai, "if he is willing, Kurama can train you a little and once Kuwabara gets here, one of you can train with him. I've got a feeling I'm going to need Yusuke's help to train Ookami, and I highly doubt Hiei will help at all."

All of a sudden, Koenma popped into the room startling, though not noticeably, all but the ever emotionless duo, Hiei and Ookami.

"Greetings!" he shouted. Ookami looked over at him with an annoyed expression, consistently willing him to never speak again in her mind. "I pulled up the file on Kurama's sister and her friends and found out something really interesting."

"Well, are you going to tell us?" asked Ookami, annoyed.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Kurama cut in before his audacious sister could make some sort of snide remark or cuss him out.

"This is my sister, Natalie, and her friends, Laura and Lacy," answered Kurama.

"Please, call me Neko and her Kitsune," said Neko.

"And if you know what's good for you, you will call me Ookami," threatened Ookami with a scowl. Kurama grasp her arm just in case.

"Let, go," she ordered in the voice of death itself. Or at least what death would sound like if it wasn't Botan. Kurama gently let go of his sister's arm but gave her a look that said don't-you-dare-start-anything. Ookami crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at Koenma, waiting for him to say what he came here to say. Kitsune and Neko rolled their eyes in annoyance at Ookami's arrogance.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Koenma as he sent a sideways glance to Ookami, "I think…" he mumbled. Ookami just barely heard and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Well anyways! I came here to tell you that you three," he pointed to the girls, "have been chosen by the only remaining fox, wolf and cat demons to continue the demon line and defeat, or at least help to defeat, the one who has killed the rest. The remaining three used the last of their power to transfer their demon powers into you souls."

"So how long have we had these powers inside us?" asked Kitsune.

"Since you were born I believe," stated Koenma. "You will require lots of training in order to keep you demon powers under control. Also, one of you is a guardian of the other 2. The 2 of you that isn't the guardian are princesses."

"How's that sound Ookami?" asked Neko. "You could be a princess."

"Hn, like I'd want to be," she shot back and glared.

"Well, you defiantly aren't the guardian," stated Kitsune. Ookami gave her a quizzical look. "You hate our guts too much to protect us."

"Well then, remind me next time we're getting attacked by a gang of thugs, to let you handle it on your own," she snarled.

"Why don't you just curl up and die!" Kitsune half yelled.

"GLADLY!!!" Ookami shrieked back and stormed out the door not caring what was said behind her.

Ookami ran into the forest and didn't pay any attention to where she was going. Course then again, it's not like she actually cared right now.

"Kitsune! How could you do that!?" demanded Neko. "Knowing Ookami, she really would go and get herself killed. Especially in the rage she's in now!"

"Well, she asked for it!" countered Kitsune.

"How the hell did she 'ask for it'!?!?!"

The 2 girls continued bickering until Genkai decided to stop them.

"Both of you shut up!!!" she ordered. Neko and Kitsune fell silent. "Thank you. Now, aside from her running into the forest, what is so bad about it?"

"Um, did she happen to have anything, um, sharp with her?" asked Neko.

"She probably has her katanas with her," answered Genkai.

"Shit," mumbled Neko. "Okay, she's probably gonna kill me for telling you this, but,

um-"

"-she used to be a cutter," Kitsune finished for her.

"She stopped a while back, but there's no guaranty. She holds in her emotions so much, that she just might start again," explained Neko.

"How did I not know about this?" asked Kurama.

"She probably thought you'd freak out," said Kitsune.

"We'd better find her," said Hiei. "I wouldn't be surprised if she bled herself dry."

Hiei walked out the door, not paying attention to the strange looks that the others were giving him. A couple of second later they followed him outside to find he was already gone.

Hiei soon found Ookami sitting cross legged by a lake in the very heart of the forest. Just as the other 2 girls had thought, Ookami had one of her katanas out and was pressing it against her skin, about to make a cut when he stepped up.

Hiei grasped Ookami's wrist and wrenched the katana away from her. "What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded.

"Give it back!" she yelled, jumping up and attempting to snatch the dagger back. Hiei just lifted the dagger above his head and out of her reach. Ookami scowled.

"You could kill yourself," he stated.

Ookami turned away and started to walk. She stopped a moment later, directly in front of one of the many trees.

"It's not like it matters," she answered. She then raised her voice in anger and stated, "I'm better off dead!"

When she said that, something inside of Hiei split. How could she _want_ to die? Hiei dropped the katana and was instantly beside her. He grabbed her shoulders hard and shoved her against the nearest tree.

"Never say that!!!" he ordered. Ookami saw a strange flame burning in his eyes.

Ookami's eyes jotted over Hiei's face, searching it for anything besides his usual emotionless self. Hiei was doing the same thing.

"Dieing…is for…is for the weak," he finished. His eyes eventually fell upon her lips and before either of them knew what they were doing, he was kissing her.

Ookami was too shocked to kiss back. Hiei pulled away and desperately searched her eyes. Perhaps he had hurt her. It was Hiei's turn to be shocked when Ookami flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. He lost his balance and fell backwards, wrapping his arms around Ookami's waist as he went, causing her to fall with him. She was sitting on his stomach as they kissed passionately. Her hands pressed against his chest.

Ookami felt something trickle from her wrist. She sat up and looked at her left wrist. Some of her previous cuts were reopening. For some reason they were bleeding more than they should have been. They hurt more too.

Hiei sat up grabbed her hand to look at her wrist. It was bleeding pretty freely now. He ripped off a piece of his cloak and wrapped it around her wrist.

When he was finished, Ookami loosely hooked her arms around his neck while Hiei rested his hands on her hips.

"Thanks," she replied. Hiei scooped her up as he stood.

Ookami tried hard not to think about how comfortable it felt to be held in his arms as he jumped form tree to tree.

'Mm… so warm….' she thought as she snuggled in closer. She soon found herself in the land of dreams.

Hiei had "accidentally" read her mind as she thought this and he had to fight back the tinge of pink that threatened to appear on is cheeks. The swish of Ookami's baggy, Inuyasha style clothing was all that broke the silence.

Hiei landed in front of the temple just as it began to rain. Kurama, Neko, Kitsune and Genkai were on the porch waiting for him. They instantly knew that Ookami had fallen asleep. It was amazing how fragile Ookami appeared when sleeping. As well as how often she fell asleep.

"Are you sure that's her?" asked Koenma, coming outside. "She doesn't look violent enough when she's asleep. Sorry but I don't see her as someone who would ever be very peaceful."

Kurama sighed. "That's because she isn't peaceful. The only time I've seen her be perfectly still and silent was a couple years ago. She was all by herself in our backyard, laying in the grass and peering up at the sky. When she noticed I was there, she didn't stop chasing me until she had given me a black eye, a busted lip and an extremely bruised arm. She seriously doesn't like the presence of others," he explained.

"That does sound like something she would do," stated Kitsune. Neko nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I should finish explaining things," said Koenma. "I have reason to believe that Ookami is indeed the guardian. She fits the description exactly. There is a slight chance that it could be Neko. And I know for sure that Kitsune is a princess. Returning to the guardian subject now. Legend tells that who ever the guardian is, there father was a fallen angel, therefore causing the guardian to be a dark angel. The guardian would be a dark angel whether or not they were chosen by the remaining three."

"So you're saying that if Ookami really is the guardian, then she's an angel?" asked Kitsune, not quite getting it.

"Actually she would be a dark angel."

"There's a difference?"

"Most certainly! Dark angels are more like humans, for one thing. Dark angels, I guess, could be classified as NOT really angels. They have wings just like normal angels except the feathers are black. The only way to tell if Ookami really is the guardian, we have to get her to cry," explained Koenma.

"Why do we need her to cry?" asked Neko.

"If she is the guardian, then her tears will be that of blood."

"Well, the simple fact that we _want_ her to cry, it will make it that much harder to accomplish," noted Kitsune. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"I can't remember a time when she I've actually seen her shed a tear," commented Kurama.

"What am I hearing about me and crying?" asked Ookami, taking everyone by surprise.

"Well, uh, the only way we can know if you're the guardian or not is to get you to, um, uh, shed tears," responded Kurama, still surprised that she had woken up without anyone noticing.

"Not, a chance," she stated bluntly and laid her head back down on Hiei's shoulder shutting her eyes once more. In mere moments, she was asleep once more.

Kurama sighed and gently took her from Hiei and began walking inside. Genkai led the way to Ookami's room and he laid her down on her bed, covering her with the sheet.

"So, how do we get her to cry?" asked Neko.

"Do any of you know of anything that would be bad enough to make her cry?" asked Koenma.

"I don't think this is possible," stated Kurama. "She hasn't even cried over a family member's death."

"Perhaps a terrifying dream?" suggested Koenma.

"No good. She doesn't get scared at even the scariest movies," said Kitsune.

"Yeah, remember when we went to see 'Saw'?" asked Neko.

"For the love of god, don't remind me!" Kitsune shrieked.

"We were so terrified after that and she was all, 'Let's go see it again,' and whenever someone would get a limb cut off she was all like, 'Dude! That's so awesome!'" Neko said chuckling. Suddenly she was very serious. "Damn she is weird."

Kurama smiled.

"I think it's time we stopped bringing up movies that scare me," said Kitsune.

"_I_ think it's time you all shut up, get out of my room and let me sleep in peace," said Ookami, catching them off guard yet again.

"I'll show you two to the room you can stay in," Genkai said to Kitsune and Neko. "You start training either later today or tomorrow, got it?" she directed this comment to Ookami. She nodded gently before falling asleep once more.

Kurama followed them; Hiei staid in the room and starred curiously at the strange she-wolf. She was so much different than any other females he had met whether demon or human.

AnonymousHieiFan101: That's it for now! Please, I beg of you, only 3 reviews!? That's all I ask!


	6. The Beginings of Romance

AnonymousHieiFan101: Wow…I didn't have a single person say to start over. YAY! I'm so happy you're all addicted! Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-CRASH!

An alarm clock slammed into the wall right beside the door just as Kurama was opening it to check on his little sister. The covers over the bed began to move a little, and the arm that had recently chucked the annoying noise maker sunk back beneath them. The lump sat up and a head popped out from underneath.

Ookami's hair was in a mess, her flicking tail was more scruffy than usual and her Inuyasha style robes were messed up and wrinkled. She looked over at her brother with sleepy eyes. Kurama laughed a little and threw her the hair brush from the desk in the room. She brushed her hair lazily as he took a seat on her bed.

"So, are you ready to start your training?" Kurama asked.

"What time is it?"

"8:30 the same day."

Ookami nodded and suddenly noticed her ultra bushy tail and started brushing it as well. Kurama chuckled, and she stood up still half asleep, straightening her clothes as well.

"Where is everyone?" she asked sleepily.

"They're all in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Come on before it's all gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara are here as well," he answered.

The 2 siblings made there way to the kitchen. As soon as they entered, Yusuke jumped up and yelled, "DEMON!" and fired his spirit gun at her as Kuwabara readied his spirit sword.

Ookami dodged and let out a menacing wolf's snarl and glared at him angrily enough to put even Hiei to shame.

"Yusuke, don't!" Kurama exclaimed, stepping in front of his sister. "It's only Natalie."

"Ookami," she corrected.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.

"GAH!" Ookami shrieked, falling to the ground clutching her ears. "Sensitive ears!" She rolled onto her side while trying not to get rid of the pounding in her eardrums.

"Get off the floor, scruffy," Genkai barked.

Ookami sat up and said, "Hey! I brushed my hair."

"Would you prefer halfwit?" she asked.

"Scruffy is fine thanks."

Neko and Kitsune started laughing at Ookami's new found nickname.

"Can it, dweebs," Ookami snapped. "Hey, why aren't you guys still in your demon forms?"

"Genkai showed us how to transform before we went to bed last night," Kitsune answered.

Ookami nodded a little and took a seat on the floor at the table. She dished up her food and ate it slowly and politely without much notice of anything else. Kurama, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yukina all stared at her in amazement as she finished. She had barely eaten anything. The only ones not surprised were Neko and Kitsune.

"What?" Ookami asked. "Why is everybody staring at me like that?"

"Are you anorexic?" Yusuke asked.

"No, what the hell gave you that idea?"

"You only ate a piece of toast and four bites of scrambled egg."

"Just because I don't devour the entire table doesn't mean I'm anorexic."

"You're going to have to start eating more," Genkai said. "Your training is going to take quite a toll on your body, and with how much you eat, you won't have enough energy to make it through without hurting yourself."

Ookami looked at her slightly annoyed, grabbed another piece of toast, took two bites out of it, dropped it on her plate, and walked out the door to the back yard.

"I have a feeling this is going to be more difficult than I first expected," Genkai mumbled and walked out the back door as well. Hiei followed and then Kurama, leaving the other fox and the cat to finish their breakfast.

"Do you think Ookami really is the guardian?" Kitsune asked.

"I don't really know, maybe," Neko answered.

Ookami followed Genkai far back to the back of her temple yard, almost to the edge of the forest.

"Follow my lead," she stated simply.

Genkai sat down cross-legged and put her hands on her knees with her back perfectly straight upright. Ookami followed in an exact fashion. She glanced over as Hiei and Kurama took identical seats on opposite sides of her, facing each other as she was Genkai. (So the made a square, all looking inward towards each other.) Genkai closed her eyes and began to meditate. The others followed suit.

Ookami could feel the energy levels of her comrades and new sensei rising and began to clear her own mind as well.

She slowed her breathing to where anyone would think she were dead had she not been sitting straight up. Slowly, the outside world began to fade away until all she could feel was a soft whisper from the wind, like the brushing of an angel's feathered wings. Even the beautiful singing of the sparrows and robins seemed distant in her meditation state. She began to grow farther away from the real world, and eventually, she couldn't hear or feel anything except a strangely comforting silence.

Kurama, Hiei and Genkai had come out of there meditation states to stare in wonder as Ookami's aura slowly and steadily grew. Kurama had never seen an expression on her face like the one she now wore. It was completely calm and focused; peaceful even, but definitely not her normal harsh features. Angelic, Hiei thought.

Ookami slowly became aware of the eyes on her even in her tranquil form. As the world steadily came back to her senses, something stopped her. The void nothingness in her mind began to darken. She had thought her mind was black, but it was as white as snow compared to this overpowering darkness. This was evil.

She couldn't explain it. It wasn't so much what she saw, it was what she felt. An ominous evil, a lusting desire for blood, and a brooding sense of desire. As she forced herself to come out of meditation, it only seemed like she was falling deeper in. Like a rush of bursting through the surface of a hectic ocean, she felt herself return.

Ookami's eyes snapped open, wide with terror. Three worried faces cleared into focus and she noticed she was drenched in a cold, dream sweat. For the first time in many, many years Ookami was scared, terrified even. She locked eyes with her older brother, breathing much more labored than normal, and a single tear slipped away from her right eye. As it fell from her lashes and onto her cheek, it became as crimson as blood; it_ was_ blood, and left a streak of crimson down her face, like ink on parchment. Whatever she had beheld, it had definitely shaken her to the core.

The tear made it halfway down her face before she quickly wiped it away, looking at the ground and slowing her breath.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"I'm fine," she replied hurriedly. "Don't worry about me."

"So you are the guardian," Genkai stated softly.

Ookami looked up at Genkai and then back down at the hand she used to wipe away her tear: it was smeared with blood.

"You two, go inside," Genkai ordered Hiei and Kurama. They did so. "No more meditation. We get straight down to business, now."

By the time Genkai and Ookami came back inside, it was at least two hours past dusk. Even Genkai was worn out from the training, but Ookami was about to drop.

They got inside, and as Genkai went into the kitchen, Ookami had to lean against the wall to stay standing. Her breathing was twice as labored as in her meditation, she was drenched in sweat, her muscles were swore, her _mind_ was swore, and she felt like she was going to melt.

As she regained her breath, Yusuke walked into the main room and saw her.

"Damn," he said, "what the hell happened to you?"

"Is her training always this intense?" Ookami managed to ask between pants for air.

"Not really. I wonder why she trained you so hard, and on your first day too," he answered. "My training didn't get as tough as yours till we were already at the Dark Tournament."

"The what?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about the tournament, or Toguro. You want to hear the story?"

Ookami nodded and sat on the couch cross-legged facing him as he sat down in the same way.

"Okay, I guess let's start when Kuwabara and I first met the Toguro brothers," he said. "You see, we got this mission from Koenma to save an ice maiden; Yukina."

"You rescued Yukina?"

"Sure did. Well, in order to save Yukina we had to fight the Toguro brothers. Elder Toguro can shape shift and even move his organs into unnatural places at will," he explained, "and younger Toguro can change his muscle size, making himself stronger and stronger…"

And so Yusuke told the story of how Yukina was rescued. Ookami even made him go back to the beginning to when they fought the minions outside. Pretty soon, they had lost track of time.

"He came back to life?" Ookami asked.

"Actually, he had never died," Yusuke said. "He fooled us into thinking he had. And so now we have to fight in this tournament full of demons which we _probably_ would get killed in or Toguro would come after us and _definitely_ kill us."

"You're still up Yusuke?" Kurama asked, coming into the room sleepily. "Oh, hello, sis."

"Hey, Kurama," they said simultaneously.

"I was telling Ookami about how we met Toguro and was just about to tell her about what happened at the Dark Tournament. What time is it?"

"It's almost 1 in the morning."

"Oh, shit! I got to get to bed. I'll be road kill for tomorrows training if I don't get at least a little sleep," Ookami said. "Night guys!" and ran out the room to her nice cozy bed.

The training continued as it had that day for the following week. Yusuke and Ookami would get together in the living room and he would tell more of their fights in the Dark Tournament. Before they all knew it, it was Friday evening.

"So where did we leave off?" Yusuke asked, as Ookami came into the living room for their usual "story time".

"Kurama had just beaten that ice guy," she said.

"Oh yeah! Well, anyway, he fell unconscious, but the freaky thing was he was still standing," Yusuke explained. "This freaky dude came up and started beating up Kurama. Some stupid glitch in the rules said that Kurama could still fight. Just as he was about to hit Kurama again, the team leader stopped him 'cause I had my Spirit Gun ready to kill the guy.

"So, this dude Jin steps up…"

And so it went on as such.

Kurama walked into the room at about 11:30 completely unnoticed. He looked at his younger sister and had never seen such an interested expression on her face before.

As he watched the two, the front doors opened and Keiko walked in.

"Oh, hey, Keiko!" Yusuke greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Yusuke," she said, and Botan, Shizuru, and Koenma appeared in the doorway behind her.

"Wow, it's everybody."

"Thanks for the info. Sir Points-out-the-obvious-a-lot," Ookami commented in a bored manner.

"Now, now, Ookami, be nice," Kurama tutted from behind her and Yusuke.

Ookami jumped and whirled around, startled. "When the hell did you get there?" she exclaimed.

"I've been here for about five minutes," he answered calmly.

"Hn," she said crossing her arms over her chest and glowering, "whatever."

Kurama simply chuckled and took a seat on the couch. Ookami and Yusuke were on the floor in front of the couch and beside the coffee table, Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko sat on the couch across from the one Kurama was sitting on, and Koenma sat in one of the very numerous armchairs in the room. Kitsune, Neko, Kuwabara, and Yukina came in not a moment later. Kitsune practically tackled Kurama, so the two had the couch to themselves seeing as how they were sprawled across it.

The two foxes however, failed to notice the glares from Ookami and Botan. Ookami: because Kitsune was clinging all over her brother. Botan: because, well, who the hell knows why _she_ was glaring?

Neko, Kuwabara and Yukina sat in three of the other armchairs.

"We thought we'd come over and get to know the noobs here a little better by having a little party," Shizuru said.

"I see Kitsune and Kurama are on friendly terms," Keiko giggled.

Ookami rolled her eyes, stood up and left.

Even after a whole week, Ookami still wore her Inuyasha style clothing, ran around bare footed and was still on her demon from. She had grown rather fond her tail, and would often find amusement in simply seeing it lazily twitch back and forth as an impulse of boredom. It had also become a good tool for discreetly whacking either the dimwit or the oaf with the added bonus of not getting into trouble for it.

Ookami sighed as she heard the sounds of a party starting within the temple. Little did she know, she was being watched yet again. She fingered the hilt of one of her katanas. She suddenly froze, feeling the presence of eyes upon her. Just as suddenly, she relaxed and rolled her eyes.

"What is it Hiei?" she asked.

The young fire demon flitted over from his place in the trees. He was literally a head and neck taller than the she-wolf, meaning she just barely made it to shoulder, and that was when she had shoes on, which she practically never wears.

She looked up at him curiously. He stood to her left, facing her.

"Something on your mind, Hiei?" she asked.

Hiei just let out a "hn" and turned to face the front yard as she was.

Ookami sighed and looked at the ground. "You're impossible," she mumbled.

"So are you," Hiei countered.

Ookami looked up at him and twitched a little smile, and then looked out towards the forest to their right. She suddenly turned back to him.

"Hey, you wanna go for walk…with me?" she asked, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hn," was the only reply that she got and the two started into the forest.

Back inside the temple, Kuwabara slowly made his way over to Neko.

"Um…Neko?" he asked quietly, getting her attention. "Uh, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure thing Kuwabara," she answered and followed him out onto the porch where Hiei and Ookami had previously been. "What's on your mind?"

"Um…I know I'm not all that smart, and…not really all that good looking," he recited the speech he had set up in his head, "but I was wondering if maybe, you know, if you want to, if we could, like, do something together sometime? Like, go to the arcade or a movie or something?"

"What? You mean like a date?" Neko asked.

Kuwabara blushed and nodded his head slightly.

"I'd love to go with you," she said, surprising the hell out of him.

"R-really?" he exclaimed.

"Of course; who cares if you're not much of a looker. I've seen worse, and besides, you've got a good heart."

Kuwabara was smiling, quite literally, from ear to ear making Neko smile as well.

"Hey! Does anybody know where Kuwabara and Neko disappeared to?" they heard Yusuke's voice holler from inside the temple.

"We should probably go inside," Neko said.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed.

The new couple walked inside only to see Kurama and Kitsune leaving out the back door to the courtyard.

"You're battle skills have been improving," Kurama stated, as they walked down a little path.

"Oh, um, thank you," Kitsune replied.

The two stopped beside a little pond in the middle of the courtyard. There were all kinds of flowers and plants everywhere around them. Some were even from the Makai. They took a seat on a little stone bench on the edge of the pond.

"Kitsune, um, would you go out with me?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

Kitsune looked up at him. "You mean it?" she asked. Kurama nodded. "I'd love to!" she blurted out. "I…I mean, that'd be nice. I'd enjoy that very much."

Kurama chuckled at her attempt to cover up her out burst. He stood and offered hid hand to her. Kitsune took it and stood.

The two stood less than half a foot away from each other. Kurama put his hands together to make a dome and a soft light glowed from inside. He removed his left hand and lightly gripped between his fingers was a pale silver rose. As he held the rose it blossomed to his fullest.

Kitsune let out a small gasp. "It's beautiful."

"Like you," Kurama said, making her blush, even though it did sound a little cliché.

Kurama took her hand and placed the rose in it. Kitsune slowly leaned up and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Hiei and Ookami continued on deeper into the forest.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Hiei asked her.

"No, but isn't that the whole point of exploring?" she asked in response, gaining a smirk from him.

As they went deeper into the forest, the forest did what most forest do, the trees got denser and roots and vines began to make travel more difficult. Ookami however wasn't fazed by this. If anything, her pace increased. She scrambled over roots and under vines and low hanging branches.

Hiei suddenly sensed a demon nearby.

"We should head back," he said.

Ookami turned to him. "How come?"

A large demon suddenly lunged out from behind some of the trees and dragged Ookami to the ground. The demon's claws scraped against her back creating shallow cuts down it. Ookami yelled out in surprise and pain.

Hiei got between the demon and Ookami with his katana raised, and beheaded it in the flash of an eye.

Behind him Ookami rolled onto her side and grimaced. "Remind me to take your advice first and ask questions later next time," she stated.

"You alright?" Hiei asked.

"I will be," she said, sitting up.

Hiei kneeled down and examined her cuts. "They're only shallow; they should heal up in a couple of days."

Ookami looked up at him. "Thanks, Hiei. I'd have been a goner without you."

Hiei hned, and grabbing her hand, helped her stand. Ookami, being the klutz she is, tripped and fell into him. Hiei caught her with the least effort imaginable and wasn't budged at all by the impact. Ookami regained her feet and stood upright with a little blush on her face. She looked up at Hiei's face when she noticed that his hands were now resting on her hips. She was suddenly pulled against Hiei, making her hands go to his shoulders and a light blush appear on her face. Hiei leaned closer, and just as it seemed he was about to kiss her, he flitted away, leaving her to find her own way back.

AnonymousHieiFan101: Well, that's that. Please R&R. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner next time.


	7. The Danger Begins

AnonymousHieiFan101: See? I told you I'd update sooner this time! Well, enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Danger Begins

"Grrr…arrogant bastard!" Ookami whispered harshly to herself. "I can't believe him! How the hell am I supposed to know where the fuck I'm goin'? AH!"

Ookami punched a tree as she attempted to make her way back through the forest. The going was more difficult than it had been getting there; that was for sure. For one thing, it wasn't just a leisure trip anymore. She really needed to get back before Kurama started to worry, however, she had a sneaking suspicion she hadn't been missed yet.

As she clamored over roots and fallen trees, and pushed aside low hanging branches, brush and vines, her forearms and face obtained quite a few scratches.

'Shit. How the hell am I gonna be able to explain all this to Kurama?' she thought to herself as she gained another scrape across her cheek, just under her eye.

The temple was finally in sight. Ookami heaved a sigh of relief and went over to the side of the building. She jumped up and went in through her window so she could heal up her minor wounds and not have anyone worry about her when she came in.

She creped into her bathroom and silently shut the door. She closed her eyes and a soft colorless glow surrounded her. The cuts on her face and arms were immediately healed, but the ones on her back were a little bit harder. It seemed like no matter how much she used the healing techniques she learned from Yukina, they just wouldn't heal.

She had taken off the top part of her outfit so that it hung down in the back, but she held it up in the front to cover her. As she looked at her back in the mirror, a rather hard thing to do, the three slices started to look like they were turning purple.

"What the-?" she questioned herself.

Dark purple vapors began to emit from the cuts and they were sudden searing with heat, like a very bad sunburn being slapped.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed. "It's…poison…" Ookami fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ookami," she heard Kurama's voice come faintly to her at first and then with growing strength. "Ookami! Wake up!"

"Huh…?" she questioned groggily.

"Ookami, what are you doing on the floor? And in only half your clothes no less?" Kurama asked, wrapping a towel around her torso.

Ookami stood up numbly, holding the towel up so it only covered her front, but not her back. She looked at her back in the mirror and was barely able to suppress her gasp. There was absolutely no trace of the cuts having been there.

'Weird…' she thought. "Guess it was nothing…" she mumbled.

"What was nothing?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing," Ookami answered quickly, having forgotten her brother was there.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kurama, honest."

"Well, alright, I'll meet you downstairs." Kurama left his sister's room.

'I need to talk to Hiei,' Ookami thought, and hurried outside; after fixing her clothes of course.

Ookami ambled through the courtyard and to the very edge of the forest, where she had noticed Hiei usually was. She searched the treetops, but couldn't seem to find him.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder, making her jump and turn around quickly. It was Hiei.

"Hiei! Um, I was just looking for you," she said calmly.

"Hn," he said, and waited for her to continue.

"Um, I was just wondering, last night, a demon_ did_ attack me, right? And I did get three claw marks down my back, _right_?" she asked, feeling kind of stupid.

"Hn, why would you ask such a stupid question onna? Of course," he responded.

"Well, it's just, they kind of aren't there anymore."

"You used your healing powers didn't you?" he asked harshly.

"Well, yeah, but they wouldn't heal. They turned all purple and stuff and then this purple smoke or whatever started coming from them and they burned like hell. I passed out and they weren't there when I woke up," she explained in a rush. "Hiei, you alright?"

Hiei was looking at her with fairly wide eyes. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and turned her around pulling down the back of her top to see for himself.

"Hiei!" she exclaimed.

"I've heard of symptoms like this before. That demon was sent by someone, which someone knows about you and those other two and is undoubtedly out to kill you. You are beings of prophecy after all."

Hiei rubbed his hand over her back where the cuts should have been. Ookami immediately felt herself blushing a pale pink. Hiei noticed her tense up and smirked.

"Uncomfortable?" her questioned softly in her ear. Ookami couldn't get any tenser.

"Hey, what are you two doin' out here?" they heard Kuwabara ask. "Ha ha ha! Getting' a little frisky, eh?"

Hiei was instantly in front of Kuwabara with his katana at his throat. Ookami walked over calmly, however, her calmness only made Kuwabara jittery.

"Kuwabara, tell anyone what you saw, and rest assured you will pay. I know where you sleep," she threatened.

"Ha! My door and windows lock. You'd never get in without me hearing," he countered.

"I can pick lock with stealth you could never imagine."

"I…I don't have to sleep!"

"Neither do I." Ookami's voice was that of the devil's.

Kuwabara trembled. "Okay, I won't tell anyone! Just don't kill me!"

Ookami smirked with satisfaction, and Hiei sheathed his katana.

The others suddenly came outside.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Yusuke asked.

Ookami suddenly flinched and fell to her knees cringing. The group was almost instantly around her asking all kinds of different questions.

"Everybody, back up!" Genkai ordered. "Let the girl have some air."

The group did as told.

"HAHAHAHA! Now I shall have you my princesses!" a voice yelled.

Ookami's head snapped up. "Neko! Kitsune!" she called in a weakened voice.

Two rather disgusting demons grabbed the two girls and disappeared, leaving Kurama and Kuwabara to scream their beloveds' names.

"N-no…" Ookami gasp out and fell unconscious once more.

On her back, the three claw marks were reappearing, much worse and hazardous to her health than before. The purple vapors came from them in small, almost undetectable streams.

"Oh, god…" Kurama said under his breath as he looked at his younger sibling's wounds. "Rosewood. From the Makai."

Hiei looked up at Kurama with wide eyes. "Where the hell can anyone get demon rosewood these days?"

"I only know one person that could be in possession of this. I get all of my 'dangerous' plants from him. He should have an antidote. We should visit him as soon as possible," Kurama explained.

"What about Kitsune and Neko?" Keiko asked.

"We can't help then right now," he said in a pained voice. "Once Ookami is healed and we find out more about what we're dealing with, we can go to help them. We don't want to rush into something like this blind."

"We can…and will…if it will get them back unharmed…" Ookami stated weakly.

Kurama and Hiei stared at her in shock. The rest of the group was a little surprised that she was suddenly awake, even though she had a habit of doing that, but they didn't know anything about _demon_ rosewood whereas Hiei and Kurama did.

"-the hell?" Yusuke demanded.

"You're able to resist the effects of the poison?" Kurama asked astounded.

"No…I just _refuse_ to _let_ it effect me," she answered. She began to stand up on shaky legs. "Koenma, take us to Rekai. I need to use one of the computers."

Koenma nodded and a portal appeared under their feat. They landed in his office and he motioned over to his computer. Ookami walked over to it more quickly and smoothly than they expected. She began typing on the keyboard with speed that only the genius Kurama could match.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Yusuke asked.

"Where they took Kitsune and Neko," she deadpanned.

"How do you plan to do that?" Kurama asked.

"I could have one of my ogres do that for you. Or I could do it," Koenma stated.

"I know how you work, Koenma. I'd be at least half a day before we heard anything back. If you want something done, do it yourself, as the saying goes. There."

The group gathered around as Ookami zoomed in on the most likely place for Kitsune and Neko to be based on the appearance of the demons that snatched them, and then any abandoned building in the Makai. There was one. Kurama, for one, knew it well.

"Shinjeru's headquarters?" Kurama asked.

"Who's Shinjeru?" inquired Ookami.

"The man that I was going to get your antidote from."

Kitsune and Neko were locked up in a grimy cell. Shackles around there wrists suspended them from the ceiling.

"You'll never get away with this!" Neko yelled.

"Yeah! Ookami will die trying to get us free if she has to!" Kitsune said. Neko nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for my little pets," Shinjeru said from the shadows, sending a chill up and down the girls' spines. Shinjeru left without them seeing his face, making them a little more uneasy.

"Do you think he really will kill Ookami?" Kitsune asked.

"I don't know," Neko answered truthfully. "I hope not."

"She will come for us though, right?"

"Of course she will! Not only is she the guardian, so it's her duty, but we've all been best friends for practically forever." 'I pray she does. We've been pretty hard on her lately. Onegai saa, mai fukushin.'(1)

(1) Please come, my (trusted, dear, close) friend.

AnonymousHieiFan101: That's all for now. Till next time. REVIEW!


End file.
